Akira
Akira "And you'll know we were out there Swatted lies in the making Your empire for the taking Can't hold on or life won't change" -Life Will Change, Lyn Inaizumi BASICS NAME: Akira GENDER: Male PRONOUNS: He/Him/His ORIENTATION: Romantic Pansexual BIRTHDATE: Early Summer 2749 AGE: 18 as of Late Summer 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Candidate/Apprentice Scribe WING: N/A APPEARANCE PLAY-BY: Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) FULL APPEARANCE: Akira looks gentle and unassuming at first glance, but his gaze is intense and can unnerve even the toughest individual. No matter what he does, his short black hair appears unkempt and perpetually tousled. As of now he stands at 5'9", though he may gain a few more inches as puberty ends. He's rather skinny and not especially strong, but he's quick on his feet. Strength will come with training and growth as he emerges into adulthood. When doing lessons or chores he makes sure to dress in practical clothes that tend to be plain, but in his own time he's a bit of a fashionista. Nothing too fancy for day to day wear, but he's up on the latest trends and follows them as best he can. PERSONALITY: Akira is generally quiet and unassuming, though he can be cheeky at times, typically to pull attention away from someone who is uncomfortable with it or is being made an example of. Otherwise, he is very well mannered even when others are being rude. There isn't much respect to be had for someone who is foul mouthed and impolite, and it's possible to remain civil even in the middle of a heated discussion. He doesn't talk all that much, finding he's able to communicate well enough using body language and facial expressions, though he isn't completely silent. While not the most intelligent, Akira is very diligent with his studies and generally does well during candidate lessons. He may seem tough and mysterious to others, but he is truly kind, willing to be a shoulder to cry on or lend advice where it's needed. He's always willing to help others even if it may cause him trouble. His quiet nature hides a rebellious heart that balks at rigid social structures, especially those that benefit only those in power. He hides his more self-indulgent and rebellious tendencies behind a more placid mask to keep up the illusion that he behaves all the time. Has a strong sense of justice and a strict code of honor the he refuses to deviate from. It may bring him enemies, but he won't let those who cannot fight back be walked all over. He despises corrupt officials and seeks to take them down by turning the public against them rather than through physical violence. Though he desires to help others, he can be rather self indulgent at times, showing off when he knows people are watching. While never going out of his way to take charge, Akira is a natural leader and will take the reins if others are willing to follow him. He hasn't quite had the chance to take charge as of yet, but the future may hold something for him. HISTORY FAMILY: Mother: Kiria Father: A'ronen of Blue Kelluduth SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Fort Weyr HISTORY: Born to A'ronen and Kiria after a flight, Akira spent his life as a weyrbrat. His parents checked in on him from time to time as a young child, but as he aged this happened less and less. He never held a grudge, though. He knew they were busy, A'ronen with his dragon and Kiria with her duties in the kitchen, but it wouldn't have hurt for them to keep up with their son. Still, he was far from neglected in the creche and had plenty of people who cared for him. From an early age he was a very helpful sort, always wanting to do the right thing even if he was disadvantageous for him. Occasionally his desire to do good got him in trouble, but that didn't deter him in the slightest. He was drawn toward the archives as an adolescent and officially became an apprentice at 13. Two turns later he began standing for clutches, with no success. The winter before he turned sixteen he was adopted by a feline he would name Morgana who follows him everywhere and makes mischief where he can. Though his time was split from then on between candidate lessons and his apprenticeship, he did his best to balance the two. He was definitely kept busy between all of his responsibilities, but he took it in stride and made the best of it. Though he has no bias toward any particular dragon, he's interested in seeing how Nornth's clutch plays out, both because of her own hatching and her dubious reputation. Morgana BASICS NAME: Morgana BIRTHDATE: Early Fall 2762 AGE: 5 as of 2767 FULL APPEARANCE: Morgana is an average sized feline who is easily carried around (when he wants to be). He wears a simple yellow collar around his neck. He is lean of build, made for sneaking around and taking his prey by surprise, not a rough fight. His fur is mainly black, with his paws, nose, and the end of his tail colored white. PERSONALITY: Morgana is an extremely animated feline who likes to be part of the action. He follows Akira constantly, especially around mealtimes, though he's a bit wary around dragons. He often meows during conversations as though trying to add his input, though as he's a feline no one is quite sure what he wants to say. He's very fond of fish and it's the fastest way to his heart. He's also a little thief who has a fondness for shiny things. Akira often has to apologize while returning an item his tricky feline has stolen away while Morgana grins, proud of himself. Category:Fort Weyr Dragon Candidates Category:Candidates